


Bruised Skin

by candycanedarcy



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: D/s undertones, Dom Tony Stark, Hickies, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, POV Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve comes untouched, Steve likes being told what to do, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanedarcy/pseuds/candycanedarcy
Summary: Steve's serum heals injuries, especially small ones, very quickly. It really puts a damper on his and Tony's sex life. Good thing Tony doesn't give up so easily.





	Bruised Skin

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019. Square Filled: Hickies

**Tony**

Tony was grumpy. Or at least, he was trying to be. It was hard to pout when you have a hunky super-soldier sucking on the sensitive spot on your neck. “Dammit Steve, you know how that makes me feel,” Tony groans, his hand coming up to grab ahold of Steve’s hair.

 

“I do,” the sadist says, grinning into Tony’s neck. “I also know that you look real pretty with my mouth on you, and you’ll look even more gorgeous two hours from now when my kisses have turned into bruises telling everybody who you belong to.” He goes back to sucking on Tony’s neck, this time adding his hand. On the front of Tony’s pants.

 

Tony bites back a moan, but his eyes roll back in his head. “Steve, c’mon,” he whines, chasing Steve’s hand with his hips.

 

“Nuh-uh, Tony,” Steve says, the bastard. “Do I need to remind you who’s in charge here?”

 

Tony grins. And promptly goes limp. Steve shouts in shock as the unexpected weight causes them to crash onto the floor. Steve twists them so he lands first, and Tony holds back a smile as he straddles Steve and pins his arms above his head. “No.” Tony purrs. "You don't." He leans down and nibbles on Steve’s ear, relishing in the broken groan that escapes Steve’s mouth.

 

“You’re always talking about how my neck looks pretty with your marks on it,” Tony says, bringing his hand down and tweaking a nipple. “But we never talk about how nice _your_ neck would look with _my_ marks on it.” Steve’s hips jerk up and Tony grins. “Is that a yes, darling?”

 

“Yes, Tony, please, wanna be marked by you, please,” Steve babbles and Tony leans down and presses a kiss to his mouth.

 

“Don’t you move those hands.” Tony releases Steve’s hands, humming in pleasure when they stay where they are. “No words, sounds only,” Tony says. He knows he won’t be able to concentrate if Steve is dirty-talking into his ear the whole time. Steve groans in response. Tony leans down again and starts to suck, nibble and kiss his way up Steve’s chest, enjoying the filthy moans falling from Steve’s lips.

 

He reaches a spot he knows is especially sensitive on Steve and bites down gently, soothing the sting away with his tongue. He sucks hard on the same spot, pulling away after a couple seconds. He watches as the blood rushes to the surface and forms a bruise, then fades away again in a matter of seconds.

 

“Interesting,” Tony mutters. He plays with Steve’s nipples for a few minutes, enjoying the breathless please’s and moans Steve responds with. When Steve’s hips jerk up and grind his boxer-covered rock-hard cock into Tony’s ass, Tony has to take a breath before he tuts in disappointment.

 

“Did I say you could do that, Steve?” Steve freezes and eases his hips back down before shaking his head. “Too bad, then,” Tony says and moves to get off Steve. Steve shouts in distress, grabbing Tony around the waist and holding him tightly. Then he realizes what he did and his hands shoot up to their previous position.

 

“‘M sorry, Tony, I didn’t mean too,” Steve cries apologizing furiously.

 

Tony soothes him. “It’s okay, Steve, I’m not going anywhere.” He pets Steve’s hair until he calms down, then leans in close and whispers, “I’ll give you a pass this time, but if you disobey another order, I’ll shove my favourite vibrator up that tight ass of yours and play with you until you’re dry.”

 

Steve gulps and opens his mouth, presumably to speak. A whine comes out instead and Tony laughs. “You’d like that, huh?” Steve’s cock twitches in his boxers. “Yeah, I bet you would.” Tony grins. “Maybe another time, darling,” Tony says as he leans back down and gets to work. He settles his ass directly over Steve’s cock and presses down slightly, not enough to do anything, but just enough to remind Steve that he’s horny and untouched. Tony sucks and nibbles on Steve’s neck and jaw for what feels like minutes to him and hours to Steve, judging by the way his hips are jumping minutely underneath Tony.

 

Tony loves seeing Steve like this. Completely debauched and utterly the opposite of the poised and clean-cut Captain America he plays sometimes. Eventually, Tony’s hard work pays off. Right when he pulls away from Steve to admire his handiwork - please tell him that he finally got a hickey to stay on this man’s neck - Steve jerks up and Tony feels a warmth spread across the front of Steve’s boxers.

 

Steve slumps, panting as Tony stares at him incredulously. “Did you just come untouched in your pants?” Steve blushes, the red colour spreading from his cheeks all the way down his chest to his stomach. “That is so hot,” Tony says, eyes wide. He yanks Steve into a bruising kiss.

 

“You like that?” Steve asks once he can breathe again.

 

“Baby, you have no idea how much I like that.” Tony gasps, shoving Steve’s hand on top of his crotch. Steve’s eyes widen and he grins. “Now fuck me, handsome. Or I’ll go do it myself.” Steve narrows his eyes and flips Tony over, yanking down his pants and getting to work.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next day, Tony smirks into his coffee mug when Steve walks into the common room with a line of bruises down his neck and makes Sam choke.

 

“You get mauled by a vampire or something, Rogers?”

 

Steve grins at Sam and his eyes flick to Tony. “Or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This was my first time writing Steve/Tony so let me know how I did! 
> 
> Follow me on the tumbles ! I post sneak peeks and updates of the various fics I'm working on!


End file.
